Wątek:SmoczaS/@comment-24459034-20160806144601
Disney Inspiration Susie Susie postanowiła wcielić się w rolę policjantki Judy Hopps. Ubrała pełny policyjny kombinezon - kuloodporną kamizelkę, niebieską koszulę, spodnie z ochraniaczami na kolana oraz wysokie, czarne kozaki. Talię okala jej pasek z różnymi gadżetami, takimi jak walkie-talkie czy cukierkiem... nie wiadomo, kiedy co się może przydać. Jej włosy zostało ścięte na krótko i pomalowane na biało z różowymi końcówkami. Ma również odznakę policyjną z wygrawerowaną babeczką. Miyu Miyu ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy, szary kostium, który im niżej schodził, tym stawał się coraz bardziej przezroczysty, Połyskiwał również na turkusowo. Na to założone ma długie kimono we wzór niebieskich śladów po pazurach. Aby przypominać jeszcze bardziej kota, doczepione ma niebiesko-szary ogon w paski oraz kocie uszy w takim samym kolorze. Założone ma również niebieskie soczewki z "kocią" źrenicą. Jej włosy upięte są do góry, by widoczne były jej usta z tyłu. Na kostce ma cieniutką bransoletkę z kocią łapką. Dla ozdoby paznokcie u stóp i nóg pomalowane zostały na czarno i turskusowo. Varia Varia postanowiła trochę podrasować strój Złej Królowej. Upięła włosy w wysokiego, luźnego koka. Założyła również srebrną koronę wysadzaną różnymi szlachetnymi kamieniami. Jej makijaż przypomina ten, który ma Królowa, jedyną różnicą jest zmiana koloru szminki na ciemnozielony. Stojący, biały kołnierz został wykonany w bardziej eleganckim i ozdobnym stylu, przypominającym te noszone przez wiktoriańskie królowe. Sukienka oraz peleryna mają taki sam krój oraz kolor, jedynie złoty pasek został zamieniony na srebrny, metalowy gorset, a złota broszka na srebrną ze szmaragdem w środku. Heather Włosy Heather są wyprostowane, by bardziej przypominać te Pocahontas. Dziewczyna ma na sobie taką samą sukienkę jak postać, jednak naszyjnik uległ zmianie. Jest on wykonany z piór, a medalion to czaszka ptaka. Na prawej ręce ma namalowany tatuaż Pocahontas, a wszystkie inne tatuaże Heather zostały przykryte. Tomas Tomas ubrany jest w lekko zużytą i zbyt dużą krótką, brązową kurtkę. Pod spodem ma ciemnobeżową bluzkę z dużym dekoltem i lekkim przecięciem na środku. Dół stroju to luźne spodnie khaki wsadzone w duże, oficerskie buty. Przewiązane są one grubym, brązowym pasem. Włosy Tomasa są trochę dłuższe i ścięte są na undercut, a z tyłu związane w kucyk. w lewym uchu ma również złoty kolczyk. Comics Cosplay Miyu Włosy Miyu zostały ścięte na bardzo krótko, w symetryczny sposób. Ma na sobie czerwoną, tradycyjną koszulę chińską Po bokach ma ona gorseto-podobne, czarne grawerowania. Talię przewiązaną ma czarno-czerwonym paskiem. Na to wszystko narzucony ma czarny płaszcz z podciągniętymi rękawami i stojącym kołnierzykiem. Spodnie to zwykłe, czarne legginsy, a buty to czarne kozaki przed kolana na lekkim obcasie. Dziewczyna ma również założone czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Marina Marina ubrana jest w strój prawie identyczny do Edwarda. Ma na sobie czarne, przylegające spodnie, czarną bluzkę, a na niej narzutkę z białymi obramowaniami. Ma również charakterystyczny czerwony płaszcz z symbolem alchemii na plecach. Buty to średniej długości glany. Włosy dziewczyny są zaplecione w ciasny warkocz, a jej grzywka została podzielona na środku. Varia Varia ubrana jest w białą koszulę z dużym dekoltem, opinającą talię dziewczyny prawie jak gorset. Dół to krótkie, przyległe spodnie. Na szyi ma założoną białą muszkę, wyglądającą jak pozostała część koszuli. Na to narzucony ma czarny płaszcz magika, z przodu krótszy, a z tyłu mający kształt jaskółczego ogona sięgającego za kolana. W przeciwieństwie do Zatanny, dziewczyna nie ma tutaj rajstop, a jej buty to czarne szpilki na wysokim obcasie. Na ręce założone ma krótkie, białe rękawiczki. Włosy Varii są ułożone w lekkie fale, a grzywka nie zasłania jej oka. Jedynym makijażem jest ciemnobordowa szminka. Tomas Tomas ubrany jest w czarny, opancerzony kombinezon identyczny do tego, który ma Nightwing. Na piersi widnieje niebieski ptak, a wzór schodzi w dół jego ramion. Do tego ma czarne, również opancerzone buty oraz rękawice. Na twarzy ma charakterystyczną, przylegającą maskę. Jego włosy są odrobinę dłuższe niż normalnie, lecz nadal są w całkowitym nieładzie. Masami Masami ma na ciele naszyte nicią te same wzory, które ma Juuzou. Ubrana jest w białą, niechlujną koszulę na szelkach we wzory fal. Ma czarne spodnie o nogawkach 3/4, a pod nimi legginsy do kolan w brązowe kwiaty sakury. Buty to zwykłe, brązowe kapce z futerkiem. Włosy Masami są niechlujnie ścięte do ramion, a grzywkę podpinają jej czerwone spinki w kształcie "XIII". Gdy dziewczyna rozepnie swoją koszulkę, można zauważyć pod nią czarny podkoszulek, a we wnętrzu koszuli wiele prowizorycznych noży. I chciałabym wypisać Heather z komiksowej serii :^(